Attack on Ava Clancy
The Attack on Ava Clancy was an attempt to kill Ava Clancy by Gulsu Kivanc, who irrationally blamed Ava Clancy for the death of her friend Bike Veli. Background After the failed assassination attempt against Zeynep Adin, which saw her friend Bike Veli killed, Gulsu Kivanc, one of the assassins who participated in the mission, held American tourist Ava Clancy and her friends responsible for her death. Prior to the assassination attempt, Gulsu overheard Ava talking to Edward Maglio about evidence discovered by Edward's father Bill that Zeynep and Kai were Mafia mobsters. While Ava was away assessing evidence that Zeynep and her husband Kai were Turkish mafia members, Gulsu broke into Ava's condo. A few minutes later, Ava returned to the condo, where she found Gulsu holding her at gunpoint, though both of the women didn't recognize each other at the time. Course of events After surprising Ava at her condo, Gulsu interrogated her at gunpoint about how she and Edward knew about Zeynep and Kai's true allegiance to the Turkish Mafia. During this session, both women's observations of each other led them to suspect that the two women looked really familiar to each other. During the interrogation, Edward tried to call Ava to give an update. This was when Gulsu remembered seeing Ava at Zeynep's house during the failed assassination attempt and when she remembered who Ava was. Blinded by hatred and resentment, Gulsu tried to shoot Ava, but the gun jammed, leading to a fistfight; Gulsu began punching Ava repeatedly, while Ava swung a stool into the side of Gulsu's head. Gulsu continued pummeling Ava, eventually tackling her through the glass window of the condo and sending both women tumbling into the streets. Gulsu pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Ava, who pleaded with Gulsu to stop with the assault and listen to her side of the story. Gulsu, blinded by anger at her friend's death, refused to listen and instead taunted her, before attempting to stab Ava once again. Ava tried to wrestle the knife out of Gulsu's hands, and in the ensuing brawl, both women tumbled down a flight of stairs. The two women were soon on the ground, wrestling with each other. At one point, Gulsu bit Ava's hand. Scrabbling for a weapon, Ava soon grabbed hold of a piece of pottery and slammed it into the side of Gulsu's head. Getting to her feet, Ava once again pleaded with Gulsu to stop fighting, but was rammed through a window leading to the the lobby of the Peacock Hotel. Gulsu was moments away from killing Ava when a stern manager (assuming the two women were assassins) reminded them that there would be no business conducted on the hotel premises. Having heard of the Peacock Hotel and its rules, Ava immediately complied. Aftermath Following the unexpected crash through the reception area of the Peacock Hotel, Gulsu finally decided to hear Ava's side of the story over a rather late dinner at a restaurant/bar located inside the hotel. While Gulsu held Ava and her friends responsible for the death of her friend Bike, Ava retorted that they had no idea that Zeynep was the wife of a mafia boss until only recently and mistakenly identified Bike and the rest of the killers as ordinary criminals. She then gave Gulsu a Christian Gospel tract that some street preacher gave her, much to Gulsu's surprise. She wondered aloud how a survivor of an attempted murder would have the audacity to "talk about theology after nearly getting their heads blown off." After Gulsu revealed that she is Jewish, Ava shared with Gulsu the basic tenets of Christianity, which left Gulsu deep in thought for a long time. Both as a courtesy and as a showcase of her "Christ-like nature", Ava paid for their meal, much to the surprise of Gulsu. The compassion shown at the restaurant/bar was one of many different events that led to Gulsu seeing Ava in a different light and gradually befriending her. Gallery We need to talk.jpg Closeup of the murder weapon.jpg Hold it.jpg Ambush opportunity.jpg At the house.jpg Category:Incidents